Iron Pony Competition
The Iron Pony Competition (currently part of the Ask Sweet Cream blog) was a planned draw/text/voice blog competition, in which ponies from various blogs would be put to the test in a high-stakes cooking contest. Watching their every mistake would be the demonic yet talented Sweet Cream, personal pastry chef to their majesties. This event is now inactive. This page is left for important historical reasons. ...And because we love the following image and just have to keep it around. Live Contest Information Judges: 'Sweet Cream, Princess Luna, Mangold Beeton, Chubby Cheeks '''Support: '''Team Vanguard, Adamant and Westwood, Charlie '''Participants: ' Sullen Hoof, Gear, Razzle Berry, Bright Steel, Hawkesho Rusty Nail, LoveStruck, MiniTuffs, GunRunner, Red Velvet Generic Background Guard, Navy Sketch, BloodEdge, Haze, Black Bard 'Participants Not Shown Above: ' Pepper(?), Ruby(?) The stage is set. The judges are primed. The challengers are ready. There is but one thing left to do: COOK. Challenge #1: Zap Apples Coming fresh to the kitchen at ridiculous expense, this fruit is not only notoriously tricky to cook with, but actively psychoreactive in its raw state. Enthusiasm and positivity should be the competitors' watchwords; ponies who are bad tempered, aggressive or simply uncaring are sure to loathe this ingredient! Kinda makes you wonder why Sweet Cream would allow them in her contest, actually... '''Approx. deadline: 14th November Challenge #2: ??? Coming soon... Contest Setup The following content is adapted from the event post. Other listings include the existing signups. General Goal A little contest for your characters with plenty of blog interaction! I’ve been in a slump lately, it would be fun to have some interaction and also a mini-arc with unexpected twists! Entry types Art, Written, Voice. Characters All age characters, so long as you think they can HANDLE THE PRESSURE. (especially with Cream silently judging them as she walks by) You don’t have to have a character that is a cook - they might just be a hobbyist or enjoy it or want to try their hoof at it! I’m not restricting it to ponys either - other mlp canon creature types can enter too (dragons, griffins) if you have one. I expect honest reactions from characters. If they are clumsy they might cut themselves, drop and ruin a key ingredient, forget a step, set something on fire… if they are hot-blooded they might try to sabotage another entrant’s efforts, or start arguments… or maybe they fall asleep on the job, crack under pressure and run off, or are late getting things done… no matter what happens - it is all in good fun! … so long as you don’t god-mode… no one likes a god-moder. How does it work? Entrants, through the month of November, be given a set of challenges to complete (or react to). This requires that you would have to commit to several posts. This might be given a specific ingredient to work with, being paired up to collaborate an entry with another blog, etc. Cooking recipes/results do not need to be practical real-world dishes. One ingredient might be clouds, or another diamonds/gems.. who knows! If they injure themselves, they may be out of the competition - or crack and run away! Perhaps a judge isn’t crazy about the cinnamon-apple-cloud-bacon concoction you whipped up and votes you out. It isn’t anything personal! The competition isn’t a judge of skill, but of your characters efforts! Art blogs - I expect an honest try at something - maybe even short comics if it suits you. Try to include others that are participating and interact with what they might be doing as well. Voice - I would like to see you push yourselves. Write up a script to post with the entry, and add in sound effects (be it music or cooking noises) Writing - More than a paragraph please! Rules This is all in good fun. Please be sure you are ready to commit to interacting with others and meeting the challenges in your posts. Your character may be disqualified for a varied number of reasons in competition or hurt themselves or get into a fight - don’t put hard feelings on anyone - it’s all ‘in character’. Prizes There are none. This is for fun, for blog interaction. You may have your character mentioned in voice or writing or drawn by others - if you don’t, don’t be sore over it! No one is being intentionally excluded. It will be simply how others react and choose to carry their interaction in the contest. Of course, there might be a prize ‘in character’ such as bits, or a stay in the castle ;3 Entry If you wish to enter, and can COMMIT to several posts and have read the above and understand the goals, then please do apply. Apply with the following: Character name, character type, type of blog and link (art/voice/writing), specialties/moods. example: Sweet Cream, Unicorn, Art (asksweetcream), She is a baker/chef with a hot-blooded attitude, easily annoyed, but great at what she does! Note: Potential competitors should reblog the contest post with this info, or simply send an ask. Leaving the Contest (From this post.) If you have entered and you might not be able to participate or you want to withdraw - feel free to. Please note that you could also participate for one or two challenges, then ‘write your character out’ so to speak if they got injured or something. You need not go the full ‘distance’ as where, making it convenient for those that want to participate, start participating, and then something comes up that prevents them from continuing… and also more dramatic if your character can no longer participate on account of being dragged off by a guard or something ;3 Management Team Judges Sweet Cream (asksweetcream) - art Mangold Beeton (askpenwright) - writing Princess Luna (fullmoonluna) - voice (tentative due to a Princess’ schedule!) Chubby Cheeks (askchubby) - art/writing Additional Support askthenightvanguard - art, guards in case of a rukus askthenightguards - art, sideline commentary askcharliefoxtrot - art, medic on duty Category:Event